One More Day With You
by literarrow
Summary: Kara Danvers recounts the story of her and her late-husband Oliver Queen as she deals with the emotional fallout of his premature death./ SuperArrow. AU.


Kara takes a deep breath as she walks towards the tomb stone, a bouquet of flowers resting in her trembling hands. She kneels down slowly and sets the bouquet atop the granite structure. She feels her lips begin to quiver, just as they had done every time someone mentioned _his_ name, as she reads the carved writing across the stone. Every letter, number— each thing that was engraved into his tomb stone had the same affect on her mind. It was a picture that would never leave her. It was just another image in the never ending nightmare her life had become since he died.

"_Oliver Queen:_

_May 16, 1995– December 9th, 2019_

_Beloved husband—"_

She feels her cries overcome her as she breaks into sobs. She abruptly places her hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle the loud weeps that were leaving her mouth. She doubles over, her face only inches from the grass beneath her. It was almost as if everything that had not felt real to her suddenly had. For Kara, everything she struggled to process over the last week had become comprehensible.

Oliver was gone and she knew it.

She had only known him for three years— but not long after meeting him, it was as if she'd known him her whole life. He always said Kara was his better half. She brought out the best in him and she was a reminder to him that there was always hope. One of his favorite things to tell her before they'd fall asleep at night, was that Kara was brightest light in his life. Of course, that would bring out a radiating smile from Kara that only solidified the thought in Kara's mind.

He always knew that Kara was the best part of him but he most never understood that he was the best part of Kara. She would hold his hands to her chest and tell him that he was the reason she woke up smiling every morning. She told him that he made her feel worthy of every ounce of love that he gave her. He would smile and kiss her in response. It took him awhile to truly believe in the words Kara told him but once he did, he was ready to give his life away to her.

Upon meeting through their mutual friend Barry Allen, they very soon began dating. It was a complicated relationship, as Oliver lived on a different earth than Kara. They'd have to, quite literally, cross the universe just to be with each other. But with nifty tech from their friends at S.T.A.R Labs, they were able to spend all of the time together that they desired and they treasured every second of it.

They would take turns visiting the other's world, each trip being a new adventure into the other's universe. There were similarities in their realities but also many differences in the way their realities are created. There was no Oliver Queen on Kara's earth, no Queen family at all actually. Somewhere in the early days of civilization, that family bloodline failed to exist as it continued all the way down to Oliver on his earth. Kara also ceased to exist on Oliver's earth. Her counterpart's pod in her escape from her home planet of Krypton did not land on Oliver's earth.

Even though they did not have doppelgängers on the other's respective earth, they believed that they were soul mates. They thought that they were fated to meet in the way that they did. They were both masked heroes who fought to protect their cities. They believed in truth. They believed in justice. They both had immense capacities of love, compassion, and respect for other people that propelled their initiatives in their heroic journeys. They, of course, bonded and connected over these things as they played such key roles into who they were as people.

They were different just as much as they were the same— Oliver was a pragmatist. He saw the world in a more grounded standpoint solely based on his experiences. He believed in realism and he had a more practical approached towards life. Kara however was an idealist. She saw the world in a different light. She believed in the good always. On occasion, the two of them would argue due to their contrasting philosophies. Whether it be a question on how to handle a certain situation or a frustration with how the other was acting, it sometimes would cause a strife in their relationship.

But they trusted each other and believed in each other. Through every dispute they would learn more about one another. Not just that, their one dimensional belief system would become more influenced by the other. They soon learned that they balanced each other out well. They truly made each other better. In some situations, Kara's more idealistic outlook created the best solution. In others, Oliver's practicality was the guiding hand. Sometimes different aspects of both of their ideologies would be the best step forward.

They truly balanced each other out. They both were one half of one heart, as Kara loved to tell him.

It was a warm summer evening when Oliver finally asked her the big question, after around 8 months of dating. It was a short time, yes, but they knew very quickly into their relationship just what they meant to each other. He had gone to her earth and asked for her to take him where she grew up— which was Midvale.

The skies were clear and the sun beamed down on them the whole trip. Kara told him her favorites stories from growing up, a lot of them entailed her and her sister Alex being irresponsible with Kara's incredible powers. He had planned the whole thing with Alex secretively in the previous trip he had taken to her earth. Kara was dumbfounded when she learned that he and Alex had spent an extensive amount of time behind her back planning this elaborate proposal.

Kara's adoptive mother, Eliza, had cooked them (including Alex) dinner. Afterwards, he took her out to the back porch of her house. He told her that he was the love of his life. He teared up as he told her she reminded him that life was worth living, and he never wanted to know a life without her in it. He got on one knee and showed her a ring that once belonged to his late mother. Of course, she said yes.

It was a relatively short engagement. They got married four months after he asked her the question and they never looked back. They had been together a little over a year and known each other only slightly longer but they truly could not see one another's lives without the other. Kara made a big life chance and decided to live on Oliver's earth with him, despite Oliver's best wishes. He never wanted her to sacrifice the life she knew to live with him as he was willing to do the same for her. But he was the Mayor, the Green Arrow, a team leader— his world needed him.

They became one of the worlds most feared crime fighting duos— Supergirl and the Green Arrow. Crime in Star City became almost nonexistent and Oliver was able to focus more on being the Mayor but also the best husband he could be. He was an emotional rock for her as she made the transition to this new earth. They spent many nights with her crying into his shirt because she missed home so terribly. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from her. But what he did was help her realize the most important thing that she'd ever learn— he was her home. Anywhere she was with him, that was her home. Wherever life took them together, that was home.

Their marriage had been going great. After around a year of marriage, the topic of kids began to become common in conversation. With Star City thriving and Oliver and Kara's duties becoming less of a stress on the two of them, they thought that now was the time to try to have kids. They wanted nothing more than to create a living, breathing thing out of their love that would be the very best of the two of them.

But then they were told the Multiverse was at stake. A cosmic being visited Oliver, Kara, and Barry and told them that they were the only hope in saving life as they knew it. Oliver and Kara knew that the lives of others had to come before their own— they wanted a life for the child that they wanted to create. They still wanted a world to live in that they could live in together— so they put their desires at bay.

The skies turned red. The fight began. Oliver and Kara both went in and gave it their all. They won. And after all the celebration of saving the multiverse, the heroes involved realized that they were one short. The one missing was lying on the ground, fighting to take his final breaths. Everyone turned to Kara, who quickly met him on the ground.

"_I know this may put a damper on our plans." Oliver says, struggling to finish every syllable. _

_Kara grasps his hand and pulls it to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. She speaks through her sobs. "I don't care about our plans. I just want you to live." _

"_I'm sorry." Oliver's lips began to quiver as he gripped her hand as tightly as he could. Tears fall steadily down his dirt stained cheeks. "I don't think that's gonna happen."_

_She places their hands on her lips as she continues to sob._

"_You reminded me that life was worth living." He chokes on blood that is stuck in the back of his throat, Kara braces his back with her arm as he coughs up what's stuck. He tries his hardest to finish his thoughts. "I gave it all up for you—" he coughs again, "—because I didn't want to live in a world without you." _

_She looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" _

"_I love you, Kara." _

_Her ability to hear even the faintest of sounds allows for her to hear his lungs struggle to take his final breath. She hears his heart beat for the few times— only getting slower and slower until it finally just stops. She screams his name, hoping she can get him to wake up. He doesn't budge. _

She never heard his heart beat again. She later found out that he made a deal with The Monitor to save her life, putting context to the final words he spoke to her. She was too hurt to be angry. She wanted nothing more than for his breathtaking eyes to be the first thing she saw in the morning. She wanted nothing more than to feel his body next to hers as she drifted off into the wonders of sleep. When she cried at night, she longed to have him sitting beside her, comforting her and reminding her that she was at home.

She lost her home, again. She lost her home planet at the age of 14. Her home earth was destroyed in this cosmic tragedy. And then she lost the most important home of all— Oliver. The one home that wasn't made of dirt and gravel. The one home that was built on love and memories together. The one home she'd never thought she'd lose so soon.

Now here she was, the day of his funeral, crying on her knees in front of the tombstone that she picked out. Here she was losing control of her emotions while reading they engravings that she composed. She was living in a nightmare that she knew she would never wake up from.

She felt gentle hands on her shoulders as she sobbed and soon found her sister kneeling beside her and pulling her in for a hug. She leaned in and began to sob into Alex's shoulder, hearing her sniffle and feeling subtle cries move her chest. It was the most protected she had felt since Oliver died. She allowed herself to relish in the moment for as long as she could, soaking in the first hint at serenity she felt in a long time.

They stood up and Kara didn't go far from Alex's side as they walked to the limo that awaited Kara's arrival. John Diggle, Oliver's closest friend, approached Kara with a small flash drive. He gave her a solacing embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kara." He told her as they pulled away. Kara wasn't in much of a speaking mood so she smiled the best she could and acknowledged him with a nod. He placed the drive in her hand, fighting tears as he explained to her what it was. "Oliver told me to give this to you after this was all over. I haven't watched it, he told me not to."

"But all I know is that he was very adamant on making sure it got to you."

Kara takes it, biting her lip as she felt more cries about to leave her system. "Thank you." They share one more nod before she walks to the limo. The whole ride home she stares at the drive, knowing that it was probably some sort of video message from Oliver. She debated in her mind whether or not she should watch it in the state that she was in. But she missed his voice. She missed seeing his face. She wanted to experience him again— even if it was only in the form of a video.

As soon as she returned to their home, she quickly found her laptop and plugged the drive in. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the couch that sat in their living room. It felt as if it took forever to load up but once it did, she was immediately in tears. He was in his office at City Hall. He was wearing his favorite suit and tie. Kara smiled as she remembers the mornings she'd watch him get dressed for work and the nights he would slip his suit and tie off and join her on this couch to talk about their days.

She wipes the tears before pressing play. Her body is covered in chills at the first sound of his voice. He was grinning ear to ear as he spoke. "Hi, Kara."

"_I know this isn't the ideal way you wanted our story to end. It isn't mine either_. _As we both unfortunately have learned in the lives we lead, death was always on the table. I never wanted my journey to end this way. I wanted more time with my family, friends this city, and most importantly you. My intelligent, kind, and beautiful wife." _

A smile forms across her face, fighting frown that was once upon it and causing the tears falling down her cheek to change the direction. She feels her heart beat faster and the warm feelings inside her stomach that had been dormant for the last week begin to warm her insides. She continues to listen.

"_Loving you has been the greatest adventure of my life. You brought out sides of me that I never knew existed. I don't know how I wouldn't gone on in life if I hadn't have met you. You are the guiding light in my darkness and I-"_ He chokes up and tears up as he finishes his thought. _"I am so grateful that out of all the terrible things life gave me, it blessed me with the most incredible gift it could've given me and that's you." _

He pauses as he can no longer control the sobs. Kara watches and feels all of the emotions that he is presenting to her and begins to sob as well.

"_You have the kindest heart, the most compassionate mind. There is no woman like you. There is no person like you. I hope one day you find someone again and you can pass your gifts onto your child and they can continue to shed your light long after your gone— as we'd hoped our kids could do. _

_I know life didn't go as we planned. I wanted a life with you, a family with you, a bigger home with you. And Kara, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to give this to you. _

_But you're going to accomplish so much— you already have. It's incredible. You're going to give so much to this world. _

_I love you with every bit of me. You are my absolute everything. You are my life. Please remember your worth. There is a someone out there who can give you everything that I couldn't. When you're ready, I hope you find them and you make them as happy as you did me. _

_You're my whole story, Kara Danvers. I'm glad that I got to be a chapter of yours. I love you." _

Kara is unable to stop the sobs from her system and she begins to audibly weep. Her sadness had once again overcome her and the pain of missing him was worse than it had been. She wanted to tell him that no one would be able to give her what she desired. She wanted a life with _him. _She wanted her children to be living embodiments of both her and him— she wanted no one else. There was no one out there who could make her feel the way that he did.

He told her that she had accomplished so much and that she had so much to give— and that thought rang through her head like a mantra.

She picked up the picture of her and Oliver that rested on the end table next to the couch she was sitting on. She stared at it before whispering to herself "_I would give it all up just for one more day with you."_


End file.
